Staring Out the Window
by Nefreia
Summary: Kagome is a distraught princess in the Feudal Era, but when she comes upon a magical well she is sent to the present. Oh, how the tables have turned.
1. More Like a Rabbit

**Disclaimer: My name is not Rumiko Takahashi, so I do not hold any power pertaining to _InuYasha!_**

**Description: Kagome is a distraught princess in the Feudal Era, but when she comes upon a magical well she somehow ends up in the present era. Oh, how the tables have turned.**

**Five Sided Dice**

**Staring Out the Window**

**Chapter I : More Like a Rabbit**

Staring out the window. Fingers connecting to white knuckles clenched harshly to the wooden seal. Rain covered the palace gardens with sparkling crystals; dripping from the roof slowly as if deciphering each new air-borne trail during the descent. Still yet a faint haze remained after the shower, seeming to leave everything renewed and youthful. A smell of flowers on the breeze mixed with the fresh scent of rain; undaunting and real. The rising sun left an extra terrestrial glow to the scene, casting a rainbow that sliced through the haze like a sword.

A lone tear struck down her porcelain face without struggle.

She overlooked thinking, and pulled herself to a squat on the window seal. Her bare foot found a limb of the tree next to the window, then the other foot rested right alongside of it. She turned her body so both hands could cling to the window seal until she got another foot on a lower branch. She let go of the seal and instead held onto a branch above her head until her other foot found a spot. And it didnt take very long before she found herself on the moist ground. Bare feet chilled, she stealthily made her way through the garden and toward the gate. Leading outside.

She had been outside of the palace grounds, of course, but never wihout an escort; never without _many_ escorts. And various times when their party had stopped for a break she had snuck off and hid in the underbrush of the forest. She had been found everytime, but each time she had gotten better at concealment. The last time she had snuck off, they had had to use the hunting dogs to track her down. Everytime she got a chance she would disobey orders given to her; there was never before a reason besides the internal feeling she got about her whole life--as if everything were a lie. A huge lie; but now she had proof of ill-will and treachery. Though the only thing stopping her from letting it be known is the fact that the traitor is her very own father. The king. And no one would ever speak against him; if they wanted to live.

So here she was running away after hearing a private conversation between her father and one of his many subordinates. He was raising an army against the West, to take advantage of its momentary downfall since the Lord of the West had died only a month ago. And now everything is in chaos in the Western areas. This would all be fine and dandy, but for two things. One, he and the Lord of the West had made a pact many years ago that they would always look after the others' back, even if they should die. Two, she had overheard many a servant gossiping over the treasury room; saying that the supply was dropping quickly, too quickly for them to act sufficiently during war-time. And so, she had also heard talk of her father selling her to a rather rich lord to make up for the funds and so he could go through with plans of taking the West.

Kagome, daughter of the Lord of the East, slipped through the garden gate and closed it back silently. She ignored the chills fleeting through her body as she ran through the tall grass. In her mind, she began making plans. These plans evolved around where she would go; and obviously these thoughts continued around in a circle of nothingness. Where would she go? There was no place that she could think of. If anyone found out who she was then she would be sent immediately back. Not to forget the countless degrees of punishments she would receive from her father; death if she were lucky. So... there was no known place she could go. Her features were too distinct to hide them; there had to be something.

Kagome had made it far into the close company of the woods by the time the sun was topping the trees. She was by now quite more than lost, and every step took her even further away from anything she knew. Suddenly her eyes alit upon a tree. But it wasn't just any tree, of course. It was huge and ancient and full of a magical feel. The bark on the tree was gone in some places, showing through with the white of the trunk.

She found a moss-covered area on the base of the tree and decided it was as good a place as any to rest for the moment. She quickly fell into a shallow sleep and dreamed of the sound of the forest. Birds singing to one another, chipmunks and squirrels scampering about and making various vermin sounds, the cough-like warning sounds of deer, the distant sounds of yowling, the... The... distant sounds of... yowling? Her eyes flew open and she was standing before a second thought came. She knew the sounds of yowling. The yowling so akin to the dogs of the palace when chasing their prey. The dogs of the palace that were once again on her trail. She felt like a rabbit at the end of the hunt. Her heart began beating faster than she could move, but soon she was leaving the tree and following her feet. And her feet took her to a well that seemed as equally ancient as the tree.

Her mind seemed to be a black hole--void of any coherant thought. She glanced at the worn wooden lip of the well before gently placing her hands on it and peering down into it's dank depths. Then, the search party had come so close that she could almost feel there ascent; feel the pouding of hooves and paws upon the solid earth. Just as before, she allowed her body to guide her, instincts over thought. And she felt herself falling into the darkness of the well just as she heard the scratching of the dogs' claws against the dirt as they skid to a stop outside of the well and as she heard the voices of men calling her name. "Princess, hurry and come back to the palace with us", they called in sweet tones, as if she were to be awarded a grand prize for winning a game of hide and seek. A grand prize of what exactly? She was not hoping to find out.

But she was still falling, and it didn't seem as if she were to stop anytime soon. A moment later she was surrounded by a blinding electric-blue light and she was seemingly suspended in air--or whatever the space-less, mass-less area could be classified as. Just as quickly as the experience came, it left--and she was back in the bottom of the well. As if it had never truly interrupted her descent. She looked up out of the well at the dawning sky, then finally noticed she had reached the bottom of the well and that she was no longer falling... but looking up it didn't seem as far a fall as it did before. She also noticed that not a sound was emitted from outside of the well. No dogs, horses, or men. Strange. An old rope ladder caught her eye as it hung lazily against the wall of the well, the thread of the rope was shredded and split in some places making it seem almost a test to climb out of the well. After a few failed attempts she had thankfully made it and she clung to the wooden side. She had just set her second foot on solid ground when she saw something quite... different than what was there before. A structure sat only a few yards away that was too big to be a peasant's hut but too small to be a palace. _Quite intriguing_, thought her as she slowly took cautious steps toward the building--that was before, as she could easily remember, only a clump of trees.

Kagome was still unsure of what to do so she followed her feet, as usual. They took her to what was obviously the entrance to the structure and her hand fell over the object that opened the door. This reminded her slightly of the doors of her castle, though when she tried pulling on the object the door remained motionless. She studied it a moment longer before trying to turn her wrist to the side. She heard a faint clicking noise that she did not exactly expect and so she let go immediately incase it were enchanted with some sort of spell. Nothing else occurred other than the object turning back to it's original position. She scowled at the evil mechanism that reasonlessly scared her and went through with the same motions as before, only this time with more determination. This ended up with her pulling fruitlessly--observing once more she began to push instead and was awarded with the door successfully moving. Now she was impressed and most utterly believing that the forest was enchanted by witches or demons.

She took her first steps inside while her eyes took in all the knew sights, which was most everything. Her heatbeat had sped up and she noticed that the temperature of the room was sufficiently cool compared to the out-of-doors. _Fascinating_, the thought came without much force and she noticed what was a strange enough circular table surrounded by three chairs. A little way a'ways she saw another cryptic object. The handle on said phenomenon reminded her fiercely of the handle of doors of her castle, _Unlike the terribly mean little doors to this place_, she thought tersely. She easily gripped the handle and tugged, but the thing was not a door to a miniature room but to what seemed to be a very fascinating ice-box. At this she smiled, for some mysterious reason or other. She threw a quick glance at the contents vacating the ice-box before closing it back and turning to face the next victim of her captivation. Kagome walked through the opening into another room, this one holding a shorter table that stretched out horizontally between an ottoman and yet another perplexing gadget. This one was a black rectangle surrounded by a silver-y colored metal sitting inside what looked to be a cupboard with the doors open wide to show off the black and silver 'thing'.

Before she was able to figure the mechanics of this object Kagome was quite rudely startled by the sound of a throat being cleared behind her. Eyes wide and heart pounding she slowly turned to face a tall odd-looking man. His hair was waist-length and so blonde it almost looked silver, his eyes were of the finest shade of brown they seemed to sparkle golden, and his skin was pale, though it was a natural healthy pale. She was thunderstruck by his exotic beauty. She could barely stand there, much less apologize for intruding; and so that's very well what she did. Stand there like a complete and utter illiterate fool. How could years of being taught diplomacy and ettiquette come in handy when one was too shocked to speak? _Pathetic... How could I be so--so like other girls! Forget myself just because of a stupid male!_

She quickly cleared her mind and blinked once before curtsying," Excuse me, sir, for intruding upon you and yours. I am but overly curious of the many things you have. What is...," here she motioned toward the unknown entity that stood at her back as it hid in the cupboard. She looked him straight in the eyes through the whole thing, noticing that for just a moment something flickered behind those golden-brown orbs--or maybe it was just her imagination.

His head tilted to the side much like a dog's as he looked Kagome over. He seemed to be debating something in his mind:_ Is this woman of absolute insanity or is she only one of those cosplayers... But why, then, would she be in __**my**__ home?_ He seemed to come to a conclusion, then answered.

"That is called a television," he had decided to humor her--for the moment.

She bit her bottom lip for a moment as she narrowed her blue eyes at the 'television' then looked back at him, taking his eyes once more.

"And how is it that your--home?--is so cool and yet outdoors is positively hot?" she continued her investigation.

"That is due to the air conditioner." He pointed a long finger to one of many metal-grated rectangles on the ceiling.

"It... conditions the air?" She had a most unbelieving smirk on her face until she tested his knowledge for herself. She found herself walking to stand below one of the white little boxes and lifted her delicate hand to feel for the air. Indeed the man was correct.

"Now that I have been 'proven' correct, do you not think it is time for being acquainted?"

She turned to him quickly, then gracefully crossed the room to stand infront of him.

"Do forgive me, Princess Kagome Higurashi of the Eastern Kingdoms." She curtsied again, though this time it was more thorough and spoke of her position in volumes.

The man hesitated. She was so serious and unquestionably telling the truth that he did not exactly know what to say. Either she was the best actress he had ever met or she... was... a... princess. A PRINCESS. How likely was that? Well, somewhat if you still count the royalty that yet resides in the European countries, but not in Japan. Sure, there were Lords and Ladies and such decades ago, but not now. Not in the twenty-first century. How positively antonymous; there was no way for there to be a princess here, but he knew for a fact that she was not lying. The reasons for this were simple enough, but not a subject to get into at the moment. At the moment he was figuring this 'princess' out.

He tilted his head in something resembling a bow and revealed part of his self to her.

"Sesshoumaru Taishou of the West."

"It's an honor," she smiled radiantly, then something seemed to come back to her and her smile all but faded in the shadow of a question.

"Um... Well, where am I exactly? I do not seem to be where I was before. And this does not seem to be the forest of the Dog Spirit. Or... it does, but it is quite altered.

"The Dog Spirit."

"Ahh,... InuYasha. Yes, the forest of InuYasha. Is this still such forest? If I am not mistaken that is where I last had a clear memory of my being..."

"Inu--Yasha..." The man hesitated again, a far away look took over his golden eyes before he seemed to shake it away.

"That sounds... familiar." The way he said it sounded almost cryptic, but he left her question purposefully unanswered and instead countered with his own question.

"What year were you born?"

She was glancing around his home until the question came up," Pardon? My birth? Well..." she began counting in her head then looked at him again with a smile.

"That would be 1489. My birthday was some months ago."  
"1489."  
"Yes, of course, what else would it be?" she still held her smile, but the longer she looked at him the less her smile became until it all but disappeared.

He continued to watch her, trying to uncover the slightest traces of a lie, the least hint of a joke; but nothing came of it.

"The year now is 2007," he dropped the bomb.

She smiled again without hesitation," That would explain many things, yet it is highly impossible. Just a short while ago I was being hunted by my father's most esteemed, I'm sure, search party." Though immodest the words themselves seemed if disected from her tone of voice, they were by far **not** bragging words.

"Your father, he's the king? Lord of the East?"

She frowned this time," Yes. I ran away because he was going to break a blood pact with the West and make wwar with them. And also because he was going to trade me to stock his treasury to give him the ability to go to war."

"Your father is an ignoble coward. That is certain."  
She made an indescernable expression, then," You might want to be careful to whom you say that. My father has spies everywhere..." She bit her bottom lip again.

At this he almost snorted but held back enough to simply smirk," Your most esteemed coward of a father is dead. He holds no power while dead. It has been five-hundred years, I do not think he could survive so long."

"Once more with the 'the year is now 2007' deceit. It can, absolutely, **not** be five-hundred years in the future. There is no physical possibility. You must be a witch or a demon... or something with these contraptions(-flicks her hand toward the television-). There is no way..." The longer she spoke and watched how his face never changed, the longer she began to doubt.

"Believe, you, me: I am **no** witch and it **is** two-thousand seven. Since you do not comprehend the information, then I shall show you the proof you so desperately require." His tone was cold and the gold in his eyes sparked once more before merging into the normal brown. This human woman was more hard-headed than most, but she would by the day was over believe him. And he would come to understand how she came of this time.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Woohoo! Anyway, I am rather proud of this one I think. I have no knowledge of another like it, so it is quite original if I do say so myself-! Unless... there IS another similar to it--then I would very well like to know who's story so that I might read it and either beg their forgiveness of making a story of close resemblance or continue to make mine original enough. Yes, the evils of my rambling, oh how I am sure you adore it. ;p**

**Five Sided Dice**


	2. Safe Haven

**Staring out the Window**

**Chapter II: Safe Haven**

****

"How are you going to show me?" her innocent voice broke through his thoughts as he looked over her strange attire.

She was wearing some sort of dress, or possibly sleeping clothes, he couldn't be sure, and her dark hair fell over her back naturally. She also had dark bangs that framed her face perfectly, with blue eyes shining like sapphires.

"Are you dressed presentably?"  
"Am I...?" She glanced down at herself and seemed to finally notice what she was wearing.

"Kyaaaa!" She shrieked as her arms flew over her chest.

"Stop staring at me! Turn around, I command thee!" A blush instantly struck up her neck and flashed across her cheeks.  
He gave her a rather amused look before actually doing as she bid.

_She does act like a princess..._

"Girl, what do you plan on wearing, for you cannot expect me to continue to stand like this all day."  
"I have nothing to wear! It is all back at the castle..."  
"If you were planning on running away, did you not think to bring proper clothing, or at least dress in something suitable?"  
"Well... I didn't exactly think it would work this time... I suppose..."

"Hn." He closed his eyes, before he came upon an idea. He went to his room and a few moments later returned with his eyes closed. He threw something at her, which he heard her catch with an alarmed sound.

"What is... Ohhh..." Kagome looked up at the man with his back turned.

"Is... is there a place I could go to change? I would not be comfortable doing so in here."  
He lead her to another room, a 'bathroom' her called it. The area was confined and private enough for her liking. She glanced around at each object before her eyes alit upon a rather large mirror on the wall. It reminded her of home, only slightly, but no matter how much she thought about it, she noticed that she didn't actually miss 'home'.

It wasn't long before she was dressed in the strange clothing. And she had found that though the corset from home made her almost faint, it at least had the ability to hide certain body party that she wanted hid. But, now she had had to come up with her own way of hiding her upper torso. She ripped a long piece from her dress and wrapped it around her chest and tied it on the side. She then pulled on the thing he had called a 'hoodie' and to her satisfaction her little invention actually worked. She stepped into a pair of short trousers and when she went to tie them, found that instead of a string there was a button and yet another baffling thing. She saw there was a little place that she could pull. When she did she noticed that it zipped right up the little pathway. She smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. It was strange how different she looked, the baggy clothes hung off her body loosely and the objects in the room made her feel even more out of place. She pulled her hand through her hair a few times before exiting the bathroom.

"Are you ready yet, Princess?" his sarcasm made her frown, but she turned it into a smile and walked up to him.

"These clothing are interesting, though they are big."  
"They are not made for girls to wear. We will get you some things." And with that he stood from his spot on the couch and walked to the door. She hesitated before following him.

"What about my feet?" She asked, just now remembering the slippers that would also make her look out of place.

"Hm..." He seemed to think for a moment before giving the shoes she wore an okay.

"Women wear strange clothes in this time, you might actually fit in better with your shoes than wearing any of mine."

Then, it wasn't long before they were in his burnt orange colored '07 Corvette.(Yes, I said '07 Corvette; in which I hold no claim to!)

Kagome was slightly afraid of it at first, especially when it came to life beneath her seat, but he explained the uses of a vehicle and she mentally put it together with a horse. Only a lot bigger, louder, and faster.

And faster it was. Only just a moment ago they were at his house, and the next they were heading down a street. A few minutes later they were pulling in to park outside of a strip mall. Which she found a very clever idea when he explained the uses of shopping stores and the like. She glanced around at the other vehicles that were 'parked' around his and noticed that one of them was smaller and less shiny.

"Does the 'vehicle' reflect the person driving it?" she asked in a whisper and a glance back at the car when they were out of his car and heading toward the store. Poverty struck her mind's eye.

"Not always, some had rather have a better home, than a nicer car; and other had rather have a nicer car than a better home."  
"But you have both..." she replied in as just a low tone.

"Yes, and just the opposite, some have neither."

She took this into consideration, matching it with the ideals of her time. She had had both as well, while others had neither. Her heart sunk over the idea that time had not changed people enough to be more considerate.

She followed him into the store, acting as best she could to fit into the environment. She found it rather easy, at least with her position of being a princess she had the ability to adapt well.

She mostly let Sesshoumaru do the talking, and she followed his lead. She only answered things directed toward her, and she pointed at things she found to her liking.

_Eighteen and she still acts like a child, she must have been spoiled of course as a princess._ Though he held himself back from pointing out the fact that she was not mean or snotty or acting any better than anyone else. Even though she was looked upon by the store clerks with disdain--most probability due to the clothing of his that she wore--and it was also obvious that she had noticed, but she did not show any contempt toward them, only respect and kindness. That of course, he left to his wonderment alone.

Then, he also noticed the looks _he_ was gaining from the store clerks. They were most assuredly wondering how in the hell this strange girl was with a guy like _that_, when they were in their stunning high-dollar attire with the latest in purse design over their shoulder. He could only smirk inwardly at the single-mindedness of some people.

By the time they were through she had picked out a few dresses and 't-shirts' and 'blue jeans'. Add a few shoes and undergarments to the mix and they were leaving the store with about three bags. Kagome wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't sure of the monetary value of things in this time, but she could understand well enough that he had spent a good amount on her. Her; someone he knew nothing of, someone he had _just _met, and _just_ found out that was from a good five-hundred years in the past, even if his beliefs toward her claims were cynical at best.

When they had made it back out to his car, he placed the bags into the back seat and was about to get in when he noticed that the girl, Kagome, was standing beside him. He turned to her with emotionless features and awaited whatever it was he was waiting for.

And since she knew not of what else to do, she gave him the only thing on her person that she knew held any value. She bowed at the waste, then looked up into his eyes.

"Thank you very much for your kindness. I am beyond in your debt, but I hope that this would help."

Then, she handed him her most cherished ring. And he took it carefully, barely glancing at it. Though the slightest glance burnt itself into his mind's eye. It was of the finest white-gold with a dainty dog etched out of an opal stone as the centerpiece. It would seem hard to see the figure etched in the stone, but some reason it seemed to glow from the white jewel. Either way, the dog was quite visible and more questions began forming in his mind.

_Why a dog? And is it only coincidence that it is white? Why do I even care?_

Then, he shrugged it off and took up his position in the driver's seat after realizing that she had already vacated her earlier spot as he had still stood there in invisible shock.

He started his car and they were off just as quickly as before. This time on their way to none other than WacDonalds(Disclaimer: Do not ownz). He honestly did not eat there as much as some people, but it was a good change to eating healthy all of the time. And he had to admit that the greasy burgers--no matter _how_ greasy--were always so very tempting. And he just couldn't pass up WacDonalds as being the girl's first taste of future food. It would be inhumane.

And she thankfully did not think the 'future' food beneath her, so all was good for the moment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This place is quite interesting, it is much different from my home," she stated in awe as they were pulling back into Sesshoumaru's driveway.

"Five hundred years does make a difference," he stated in a bored tone as he pulled the keys from the ignition. _... I am..._

"Oh! That is right! I need to show you the way through which I got here," she exclaimed as she removed herself from the seatbelt and opened the car door.

"The way?" he repeated cynically. _... losing stolidity to a mere mortal girl..._

"Come, follow me," she bid in a tone that was much more like an order as she walked around his house to the large backyard.

And he followed, for there was nothing else for him to do but follow. As he turned the corner where she disappeared he found her staring into the well. The mysterious well which he had known to be there ever since he got his hands on the eighty acres of land that he resides on.

"This well..." He heard her whisper in awe.

"Impossible." He replied coldly.

Sesshoumaru saw as she looked at him and grabbed the wooden edge with both hands. She watched him as she proceeded to lift herself over the edge and slowly descend to the bottom. He watched her as she disappeared into the blackness. As he reached the edge he saw a faint flicker of blue light deep inside and she was gone.

_Impossible_, his mind repeated with much more intensity. He continued to be disbelieving as he himself leaped over the edge and sank into the darkness until he was enveloped in a sea of cobalt blue and stark white. He was suspended in air, in not-air; in space, in space-less--in time.

Then just as abruptly as he was sucked in, he was spat back out into the black void of the well. His eyes only took a fraction of a second to adjust before he found himself beside her at the bottom of the well.

"So we are here. In your time?"  
"I suppose, I did not climb out to check just yet."

He stood, ignoring the hint of sarcasm in her voice and exited the Bone-Eater's Well in a solid leap. He stood at the well's edge as her observed the past. His past. He breathed in the fresh scents that surrounded him and remembered when he was but a pup compared to now. Sesshoumaru was now double the age he was then. Then he was a good five hundred years old. Then he was the young Lord of the West; warmer, kinder, and ignorant. Then he thought he would always remain the supreme ruler of his lands; that is, until the humans multiplied and fought over every scrap of land they could get their meager hands on, until they formed inhumane, unearthly objects to make up for their lack of strength and heart. And even though he could take on any number of humans in the future--his present--he did not want to disrupt the little peace his time had. And he did not want to resume his past identity, for humans were fearful creatures--they had always been fearful creatures--and they would take his difference to an extreme level and try to anhialate him only because of his silver hair, his golden eyes, and his hereditary markings. Thus he, over the years, had sought out one of his father's old retainers and bid him to create a non-perminant spell to hide his demonic traits. Oh, how he had fallen. He missed and yearned for so much that he knew he could never gain back.

He felt an almost incoherant tap on his bicep and he cornered his eyes to look at the petite girl who seemed to have climbed out of the well.

"Are you a demon?" She questioned in earnest, without fear.

"Yes," he answered, though he was not for certain why he seemed so compelled to do so.

Then his mind clicked with a decision that he had much to no choice in making.

"I must leave, I cannot stay," and he felt his heart twist in a knot at memories, at having to leave this time, this place he for so long took for granted. He could not stay, for if he did, he could by mistake run into his past self, or leave enough of his scent to cause question about the differences. And for all of his vast knowledge, he knew not of what could come of it - only that it would be bad.

"What?" Her innocent voice replied almost as if hurt.

"It is not because of you. I might cause... problems if I stayed in my past."

Then she smiled and nodded her approval, as if it mattered if she approved or not.

"I assume that since you were running, you would like to find some place as a safe haven from your father." He then seemed to be in deep thought, unseen emotions conflicted behind his golden gaze, then his mind was set.

She waited patiently for him to continue, all the while sitting on the wooden lip of the well and gazing at him.

He sent his senses out, checking for any immediate danger - and though his demonic abilities were slightly rusty from the little use he needed them for in the future, they came back to him just like his memories of this time - and finding none he continued with what he was going to say.  
"I would suggest you go to the west. There... you will find those who I am sure would gladly help you." And with that he vaulted over the well's edge with one clean movement, leaving her lost in her own wonderment.

Then a very alarming idea came to mind, _What is he going to do with all of the things he got for me?_

She pondered it a moment longer before she looked up at the sky and judged the sun's position, then slid from the well's edge and stalked off into the woods. Toward the west.

* * *

_A/N: Yes! I know... It's a far shot from where my first ideas on this story were going to lead. But... I had to do something different. For some innane reason or other I utterly despise setting an entire fanfiction like this in the future... or present. Of course there are amazing AU fanfics that are set in the future/present, but the way that mine is going I just feel that it should be in the past. And... I'm not exacty sure there this will end up but I have an idea, and since this is an obvious AU don't expect the norm 'InuYasha setting' when she goes to the west. That's all I can really say for now, except that she WILL be going back to the future before too long. :D_


	3. Introductions

**BIG A/N:** Only one little teeny weeny announcement! Actually it's kind of big. Maybe. But anyway, some reason my mind keeps wanting to make this first-person. Everytime I needed to put 'she' I typed 'I'. So yeah, for now this is first-person. Sorry for the confusion! Blame my mind. ;D

**Staring out the Window**

**Chapter III: Introductions **

After a few seemingly endless hours I had to take a break, my feet were sore beyond feeling due to both my footwear and my softened lifestyle of being a princess. I stopped to rest against a tree, my hands automatically hiding inside the front pocket of the hoodie. Then something cold met my fingers and I pulled out a ring. The ring I had given him; he must have slipped it back into my pocket when I wasn't paying attention.

_Hmm. Well, he isn't so cold as I thought he was, _Ithought while slipping the ring back onto my right ring finger.

I yawned and leaned my head back on the tree to dose off for a few minutes.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

When I awoke it was darkness all around except for the generous glow of the moon and stars. I had slept longer than intended, but there was nothing more I could do about it than to start walking and try to make up for the lost time.

I tripped on sticks and roots and stones so often that I began to count the number of times that I tripped. Thinking back on it, I was beyond thankful for the hoodie and shorts that I had gained from my new 'friend'; a night gown was not meant for well-hopping and adventures through perilous woods.

I supposed the counting had gotten my mind off of walking, for before I knew it I was emerging from said perilous woods. I stared out across the moonlit meadow that lay infront of me. It was enclosed by trees on all sides as if it were a highly valued jewel being protected by the guarding forest.

I crossed through the masses of flowers as I followed some invisible path. Stopping at a large rock that seemed perfectly created for sitting upon, I did just that. I sat on the rock leaning back on my arms as they supported me with palms clasped onto the rock a little behind me. I stared up at the sky. A waning crescent moon held fast against the inky black sky. my gaze then flashed to the stars looking for the patterns my astrological tutor had pointed out. I remembered their names and stories, but I preferred my own versions over the true ones: A water dipper that had been used by a prince to save the life of an elderly woman who almost died of dehydration; the dipper somehow held a magic that enchanted the woman with youth and beauty beyond compare. My story goes to say that the two ended up marrying and the once elderly woman became one of the strongest female characters in history.

This one, among many others, I preferred to the deceit and treachery and tragedies of the REAL ones. Of course it would sound childish, but what more could I do? I am a dreamer at heart and that I accept fully. I prefer the happy endings anyway.

I was startled out of my star-gazing by the sound of footsteps. I looked around and saw no one, so I guessed that they were about to walk out of the forest.

_Hide hide hide! What if it's another of Father's men?!_

Without further wait I pulled myself off of the rock and tried my best to hide on the opposite side of the rock from where the sounds came. It was the best I could do, of course.

For a while I didn't hear any other sounds.

_Maybe it was just an animal?_

I lifted my head slowly up to glance around.

_Maybe not!_

My head flew back down to rest against the warm earth.

_If I just wish REALLY hard he'll be gone!_

I heard the man clear his throat.

It was no use, I had to get up. So, I lifted my head sheepishly and saw a man adorned in moonlight sitting on my rock. All-out staring at me. But the strange thing was not that he seemed to be inwardly laughing at me or that he had white hair, but that he looked alarmingly like my friend from the future.

"Um... Hehe... You're not--uhh--here to take me back are you?" I smiled hopefully.

He sat there silently a moment longer before replying slowly,"And where might I take you back?"

Then I felt a little hint of fear. It was outstandingly good that he seemed to not be working for my father, but that left the questions as to who he was and if he would harm me or not.

"Oh. Nevermind..." I sat up fully and combed my fingers through my hair as if nothing ever happened. I outstretched my hand, "My name is Kagome."

He hesitated only a moment before he took my hand and held it up to his face. I thought for a split moment that he was going to kiss my hand like some of the males I had met at social events at the castle, but he seemed to be examining my ring.

_Oh no. I forgot about that. Now surely he will know who I am. If I know Father like I think I do, then he has already told the whole kingdom and possibly beyond about my escape._

_This is very bad!_

But he said nothing about it and released my hand without saying his name.

"Sir. May I have your name?"

"Sesshoumaru."

"Sess-Sesshoumaru!? Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He gave a quiet sigh and looked up at the sky as I was doing only moments before he arrived.

I took that as a yes and kept silent. _Somehow I know he knows I am the missing princess, yet... I am not worried._

"Being royalty isn't anything like what peasants think... Sometimes I wish I were one of them. But then I realize that we are the same. We're both locked in the cages of our own society. We're both unhappy, though for different reasons. The only difference is that we have the wealth for things that we don't even need or want, and they struggle to live with what little they have. So, that leaves me wondering 'Would I really trade this to be just the same?'" I blushed a dramatically large amount after realizing I'd just said something like that out loud.

There was another moment of lengthy silence before he turned his glowing animalistic eyes on me. He stared at me for so long I had to look away with a blush.

"So, um. Are you going to send me back...?" I couldn't look at him. I knew his answer before he even said it. Why would he _not_ send me back!? Unless!

"I have a proposal to make," I interrupted him before he even began to reply.

He remained silent, so I took it that he was listening.

"If you... do not tell anyone that you saw me and if you do not make me go back, I will tell you something that should be of importance."

"So you are bribing me, ningen?"

"It seems I am, taiyoukai."

"What if I say that I already know that your father plots to overtake the western lands?"

"What if I say... that," here I paused. He wouldn't care about my life being on the line. He already knew of Father's plan, so there was nothing more that I could do now.

But he spoke before I could fully give in, "I do not take bribes, so it would not have mattered either way." He stood up and reached his hand to me, "As far as I am concerned you are a guest in my lands. Your Father can plot to any length he desires, but it will make no difference. He could never think to defeat me. If he wants you, then I would suggest he come for you himself. That is, unless you would freely go back to him?"

I took his hand without hesitation and I filled my heart with determination.

"I am honored to be your guest here, Lord Taichou. My gratitude toward you has no bounds."

"Then, I shall escort you to your temporary home."

The whole walk back to his home I was literally beaming. I followed behind him much more successfully than my first trekk into these forests. I only wondered how long my luck would hold. If what he said about Father coming to get me himself would come true or not; that is what I feared most. As far as I knew, Father was an undefeated ruler. He was clever and strong yet completely untrustworthy and sly. Only time would tell, it seemed.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Late morning met us as we finally reached the stables in the back. He seemed to be an entirely different ruler compared to Father. He is always detached from everyone, yet he seems to still converse with people who in my father's eyes were unworthy for even life. He seemed to be rather much closer to his people in a way than any lords I knew. He obviously didn't like the luxury of guards and servants following his every step(something in which I could completely agree with).

"Monk." he suddenly spoke, startling me out of my reverie. It was not loud, but it seemed to be so.

Just then a man donning deep purple and navy blue robes stalked up to us with a huge grin.

"Oh-ho-ho! My Lord, you dog, you! You've found you quite a cute lass. She has a strange sense of fashion, but cute nonetheless!" He bowed to me and relinquished his name, "I am known as Miroku."

"Kagome," I replied but I couldn't stop the blush. A giggle tried to bubble up as I watched Lord Taichou's emotionless face. His eyes, though, burned down fiercely at the monk who seemed to be ignorant of his anger.

"Ahhah, so you were saying, my Lord? You needed me for something or other?" The monk continued to feign innocence as he smiled grandly at the demon lord.

"Find the demon-slayer and bring her here to me. She will help Kagome to get settled here. Go. Now." His voice was cold, but it didn't bother Miroku one bit.

"Yes sir!" With that he disappeared inside of a building sitting a little ways beyond the stables.

"Lord Taichou...?"

He looked at me, and I was glad that his eyes were no longer angry. I don't think I would have been able to just ignore it like Miroku had done.

"Thank you."

Miroku was back with said demon-slayer in tow, leaving the Lord without a chance to respond.

"Kagome, this is my lovely Sango. My lovely Sango, this--"

Sango pushed past the monk and bowed with a smile.

"I am Sango, as you have noticed."

I laughed and bowed back.

"And I am Kagome."

"She can have the room next to yours if that is suitable. Now that introductions are complete, please excuse me. I have matters to attend to." And with that Lord Taichou left us as he stalked toward a back entrance to the palace.

"I too, must excuse myself. I must check in on my best buddy. I've heard he just returned from checking the boarders, and I've been worried about the wolf clan's recent closeness." He took Sango's hand and kissed it, then nodded to me and left before either of us hardly noticed.

"You LECHER!" Sango shouted with obviously fake anger. She then turned to me with a smile, which she tried to hide.

"So, umm... I guess I'm supposed to show you around, eh?"

I nodded with a laugh for her sake and followed her as she lead the way.

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long. I'm a failure at reliability. :D Isn't the first step acceptance? Or was it denial...? Either way, I accept the fact.

And this somehow turned out a lot shorter than I imagined. I've felt like I've been writing this chapter forever. Geez. Ah well, I guess it's better than nothing... :3


	4. Koi Pond

**Staring Out the Window**

**Chapter IV: Koi Pond**

"And, this is where you will be staying. My room is just the next one over, so you can visit anytime." Sango was beaming with sheer joy. I couldn't blame her, though. Being surrounded by an emotionless taiyoukai and a lecherous monk all day could make a girl happy to make a new female friend.

"Alright," I smiled.

"Hm..." She made a little disapproving sound in the back of her throat, then began stalking around me.

"Umm... what?" You can't blame me for sounding simple, I had no idea why she was staring at me like that. Unless... she meant my attire. I probably looked like a street urchin.

"Ughh..." I groaned and hid my face behind my hands.

"I'm sure I look absolutely terrible... Now that I think about it, I feel absolutely terrible. And tired." At that Sango laughed heartily, but grabbed me by my elbow and pulled me out of my room and down the hall. At the end of a hall was another door. She slid it open and pushed me inside as she followed right on my heels. It was a little warmer in this room, and I curiously looked at Sango.

"Get undressed."

"What!?"

"Come on, come on, I don't have all day! If you want a bath then get undressed."

Then it dawned on me and I felt even dumber than before.

"Ehheh... sorry." I stripped down and she passed me a towel and some clean clothing. Then she pushed me through another door, which as it opened almost blew me over with heat and condensation.

After the bath I felt like a totally different person. I felt cleaner than I had been in a very long time. My spirits were immediately lifted, and the last thing my mind was on was Father for a change. A good change. I had explained my situation to Sango while were bathed, and she supports me. That in itself is a prayer. She also promised that Miroku would be behind me and probably many others in the castle.

"As sweet and charming as you are, I wouldn't doubt if Lord Taichou himself backed you," she had said assuredly, though I highly doubted that theory.

Yes, as sad as it sounds, Sango is probably my first real friend I have ever had. And I've only known her all of a few hours.

I brushed my fingers through my hair, wishing that I had asked Sango for a comb before she had left, then dressed in the gorgeous robes she had brought along earlier.

I felt like a princess again as I stepped out of my room and into the hallway.

"She told me to meet her in the stable. So, now I just have to remember how to get back out of here," I whispered to myself as I turned another corner.

"And why would you be going to the _stables_?" a voice asked from behind me.

"Kya!" I practically jumped out my skin. I did NOT expect anyone to be near me. I turned around angrily and was met with a flowing stark white robe a mere inch from my nose. I stepped back and glared up at the golden-eyed demon before haughtily lifting my nose in the air and turning back around to stalk in the direction I was going before he so rudely interrupted me.

Then I felt an arm link with mine and easily shift me in a different direction.

"Um, excuse me, but I'm trying to meet Sango. She asked me to--"

"I am sure she will understand. You can see her later tonight, but for now it is time for dinner."

"But, I was going to--"

"Like I said, she will understand. You are a princess, are you not? It would be dishonorable of me to allow you to eat with servants."

I just growled in reply and allowed him to lead me. And that's exactly what he did.

We entered _his_dining hall only moments later and I was surprised to see Sango sitting there. He seated me to his right, as of course he was the head of the table. Across from me sat a boy who looked strikingly similar to Sesshoumaru, yet at the same time nothing like him. To my right was an empty seat and beside that seat was another empty seat, but across from those two seats sat Sango and Miroku.

"Sango." I gave her a strange look to which she responded with wide eyes.

'Oh no' she mouthed, then started giggling. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize how late it was until Miroku reminded me of dinner. And then, it was kind of too late."

"Mhm." I looked away from her, feigning anger, then noticed a little girl and a small, green demon with bulbous eyes crossing over to the table. _These must be their chairs_, I figured correctly. And with luck the little girl was the one who sat beside me and not the strange green demon.

"Now then." A voice startled me and I turned to look at Sesshoumaru.

"Rin, next time arrive before dinner is ready." I heard a faint but cheery 'yes, milord' in reply, from my right. Then, "And, Princess, you now know where to go for dinner. No matter," here he gave a glance at Sango, "what the Slayer might have told you."

I nodded in return and before I knew it dinner was being served.

There was conversation all across the table, and quickly I picked up all of the names that I didn't know before. Rin, as I knew from when she was scolded by Lord Sesshoumaru; and next to her sat Jaken whose job I figured was to watch Rin. Across from me sat Sesshoumaru's _half_-brother(which was repeated many times during the evening) InuYasha. He and Miroku had been best friends for years, and had even accompanied Lord Sesshoumaru and the Inu no Taishou a few times when he had made trips to Father's kingdom. For some reason, it seems my father did not want me to know about such visits. Maybe he was afraid some bond would be formed between myself and the Inu no Taishou's sons. But as far as I could tell, he wouldn't have had to worry about that one anyway. They both seemed rather rude in my book. (Though, of course, I overlooked all of Lord Sesshoumaru's good intentions behind the rude exterior.)

The dinner was not lacking, so by the time all was said and done I didn't even feel like talking with Sango. All I really wanted was sleep. I was completely fatigued by a sleepless night and endless walking. A good bath, delicious food, and now rest; having found safety for the while I was ready to drift off into dreamland.

"Could you excuse me? I am tired." I said, accidentally letting a yawn slip out. I was the first person to ask to leave, and embarassingly enough it seemed most everyone else were only half-way through their meal.

Lord Sesshoumaru stood up and offered me his arm. On any other occassion I would have rejected it, but for two reasons I didn't. 1) Understand this: I. Was. TIRED. ... And 2) I highly doubted that I would have been able to find my way back, especially with my mind so foggy.

So, yes, I accepted and he actually came in handy by helping to steer me and to make sure I didn't trip and fall and break my neck. With his aid I made it to my room in one piece. He was going to leave me at my door but I guess I looked so pathetic that he offered to help me to my bed, too.

I crawled into the lovely covers of my futon, ignoring the fact that I still had _all_ of my clothes on, and noticed that he had sat down on the floor beside me. I turned over on my side to face him and I watched as he looked out of the window, his back to me. A few strands of his long hair were so close to my hand that I couldn't stand it. I reached out to touch them, but as I did he turned back to look at me and I sheepishly pulled my hand back to hide under the sheets.

He gave me a funny look, then leaned down to put his elbows on the ground; his face resting between his fists. His hair made a silken wall, blocking out the light of the moon from his face as he stared at me. It was so quiet and tranquil, that when he spoke it pulled me back to reality.

"I remember... when you were younger. When you were only as many years old as Rin is now." The look in his eyes got me thinking. How many people--humans--had he seen as children, then die, through his lifetime.

_That could be another reason why he is so cold. It must be hard to befriend someone with such a short lifetime compared to his._

"I... I don't remember you." I replied quizzically as my mind stretched out trying to grasp around ever seeing him. "You wouldn't think I'd forget seeing someone like you."

"You didn't see me. Your father was very strict about not allowing InuYasha or I around you whenever we were there. But of course, when he told us that we were not allowed, I had to. I have never liked your father and I tried to cause menial amounts of trouble for him whenever I was there."

He paused for a moment, shifted his face so that it was leaning on only one fist as the other hand drummed on the floor.

"So, I stole into his palace gardens while they were in a meeting and I saw you. You were looking into a koi pond. And just when I was about to go back, I saw your hand slip from where you were holding onto the side, and you tilted forward." Maybe it was just the darkness playing tricks on his face, but for a moment I thought he flashed a grin.

"So, it goes without saying, you didn't fall into the koi pond. I would not have minded if you saw me there or not; I was only worried over how much trouble I would cause my own father if yours found out that I had gone against his word."

He ended his story and gauged my reaction by staring at me even more.

"Hm. I think I remember that day. I had always wondered what had kept me from falling in, I just considered it was the work of Kami... Or that I'd just imagined it all up."

I sincerely smiled at him, "Thank you, then."

He nodded briefly, yet continued staring at me.

It was beginning to unnerve me; he was staring just like he did when he first saw me in the meadow. So, I did what any self-respecting woman in my situation would do: I grabbed a piece of his hair and played with it.

Hey! If he can stare at me, then I can play with his hair, right!? I mean, it's not _fair_ that a guy would have such lovely hair. Even though he is a demon and their skin and hair and muscles and _everything_ are closer to perfection than humans; still. Just still.

So, anyway, as far as I remember I played with his hair and he stared at me until I finally fell to sleep. How romantically un-romantic.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**A/N: **Yes, yes, they seem to be getting shorter and shorter, but this seemed the perfect moment to cut it off. I mean come on! Who doesn't like some minor Sesshoumaru/Kagome fluff!?


End file.
